Adam and the chipmunks : Robots in the Arena
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: 13 year old Adam Seville Wants to become the best Robot Arena Champ like his Dad and his Dad before him but he's going to need help in order to win the local tournament where he meets a girl and they both go on to Become International Arena Champs R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Epilogue

**This is my first Video game retelling so go easy on it . Its mostly based on the game robot arena that I played and still do to this very day consider the tournament like the Story of the game **

**so with out further ado lets begin **

As I was wondering through the house I noticed a lot of trophies that my Dad won during his years as Robot Arena Champion . I couldn't believe it how could he have won so many trophies well that Question was about to be Answered . " Awe Adam Looking at my trophies hmm well let me tell you a Story and how I won them" Said 46 year old Thomas Seville . " Awesome I really do love you telling Story's So how does it begin" Asked Adam . " Well it Began when I was your Age and my Dad was Also a Robot Arena Champ like me only his Bot was Called The Black Marble and he won every single Match with Hammers Axes Movable Saw Blades and his Favorite Weapon of all was mounted on the front of his bot the Battering Ram so he went against the Most lethal Bot it was Known as Executioner and the person controlling it was Cyborg his Bot was Armed with 3 Movable Saw Blades

Some Spikes and a Saw Blade Rake It was pretty Lethal but he took it out with some Bashing of the wheels which Made it move and his Weapons were also Taken out with some of his Own Moveable Saw Blades while his Hammers and Axes Smashed his Saw Blade Rake and the Bot just Broke Down and he won the Match , The next one was against Scooter Pie which was Easy he Won that , Then Came the Match Against the Bot known as Urban Menace that Bot was Lightly Armed but was Quickly taken out and then came some tougher Bots Like Commando Pontoon and Cyclops My Dad had a very tough time getting through each one but he won and went International and went to fight in the International Robot Arena but about half way through the Tournament People Started to get the best of his Bot and Eventually Lost so he took his Bot and what ever Money he made and went Home" Said Thomas. " Wow I didn't know that your Dad was so Cool Just wish I was as Good or better as he was" Said Adam . " Well there is a tournament Known as Robot Wars but was Long Deceased Since then Only now Local Qualifying Tournaments Only let you into the Robot Arena's and well only the best of the Best can get in Me I don't think I can at least not anymore My Old Bot Captain America was Trashed after the last Match and since then I tried to rebuild it but no Luck so I only kept the weapons the Batteries and what ever other weapons I could keep the Chassis was Trash No good and I didn't have enough money to go buy another , So now its up to you I want you to be the Next robot arena

Champ just like me and your father me I might be able to help you build your Bot using the weapons that I have stored along with some of the things that I was able to get out of my old bot" Said Thomas . " Well Count me in ain't no way I'm gonna Miss out on another way to make money and oh boy is everyone gonna be Jealous when I tell them that I can make money by winning Tournaments" Gloated Adam . " Well your going to need your old man's Help and I know some people that can even get you the latest Chassis so we can go right ahead and build your bot now my dad gave me half of his money one day should I need it and I think I do he gave me about a quarter of a million dollars in which I have been saving all this time" Said Thomas. As I smiled with Excitement I knew that I was no longer the boy on the block that had nothing to do now I have something to do while everyone else was either going to the Amusement Park or going to see there boyfriend play at a concert I was going to be a Robot Arena Champ but that was going to take some time and with a powerful bot like what I'm going to build those kids next door had better watch out cause now a New Seville is going to be taking the Robot arena Place Among Past Champs.

**So whadda ya think my first Video game retelling of Robot Arena **

**R&R I wanna hear your thoughts on this **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 building the bot

As me and my Dad Started Building my Robot just for the local Competition he made sure to Add some weapons just in case something should fail first we picked out a good chassis which was the 0-444 and we Added the Control Board and started to add Motors along with Wheels which were linked we Added Weapons Like Axes Hammers Moveable Saw blades and Saw Racks for Rear Defense and some Spikes for Side Defense the type of Armor we chose was Adamantiaum one of the toughest its a Mixture of all of the Metals Combined Making it the Ultimate Metal to be reconded with . " Well song

now lets see if the weapons will work I am using a Wireless Keyboard its linked to the Control Board inside the bot and we added a Battering Ram that way should something fail the Moveable Saw Blades will come in from the Sides while the Saw Blade Rack Provides Rear Defense I have added two Radio Jammer's and 3 Super Batteries Plus 1 Standard Battery and not only that this wireless Keyboard controls the Weapons except the Battering ram but I have added Tank Treads for turning that way the Bot can turn and have rear defense all ready instead of going in a circle its better that way" Said

Thomas . " Awe I get it by using treads my opponents would have to head in a circle in order to strike at me well then I do have one more weapon to add and even improve Defense Nanotechnology it helps repair any Damage to any weapon and make this Bot a Formidable Fighting Bot and wipe out all others" I replied Back . " Well these Nano Machines should do the Trick but only use them in Emergencies and noting more and make sure that NO one suspects anything about you using this stuff" Warned Thomas . " Right then Lets add them inside should something happen and that way no one would know where they are coming from" I said . " Well this should do it" Said Thomas . " I agree These little suckers are ready all we need to do is assign keys to this bot and we are set to go Dad care to do the Honors" I asked . " Gladly son" Replied Thomas . As he Started to assign Keys I noticed that there was the real Black Marble and even the Hurricane right next to each other with out there weapons I even noticed a picture of my Grand Dad with the Black Marble at his Match against a British Man but some how he won and the Black Marble was really Crippled from what I could make out the Black Marble had all its weapons removed except for a couple of Chain Saw's along with a Saw Blade Rack not only that only one Ax and one Hammer but everything else was Scattered across the Arena floor and my Grand Dad Forfeited to his Opponent thus Costing him his Biggest Match since the one in California and he went back to the States in shame his fans Diserted him and he went back to the States

with out anyone to tell him there is always next time instead little kids told him he sucked and that Ian Mort was Better than him and he was only a Seville but later my dad won the Match against him and used the Hurricane to win that one the Black Marble was preserved here at my Dads place up in his room he only allows me to see it since no one else lives here well no one else on this Block execpt for a few old people along with there Grand kids but anyway some of there grand kids were and still Robot Regional Champions but oh do I plan to become a International Champion Meet an Awesome Girl and see what happens .Meanwhile after everything was ready all we had to do was put the Bot along with the wireless Keyboard in a safe place for the tournament Which was in three or four days . And so my adventure begins in three days

**I hope that this chapter holds over till I have more time till then **

**Review ,But anyway do you think I should also do a **

**Knights of the old republic retelling as well ?**

**Anyway I think I know the plot to total recall. Till then review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Regional Tournaments

As I got home from school My Dad was there to great me " Son glad you made it your Bot Captain America is all set to go and I even got you in the regional Tournament Today So go get Cleaned up and have your bot along with the Controller ready cause this is your first tournament so good luck" Said Thomas . " Hey thanks Dad" I replied Back .I rushed up Stairs and got all showered up and ready to go in all Black but my Robot Captain America was in read white and Blue topped with a Star in the Middle . " Hey Son you about ready the Tournament is about to Start and we have to be there" Called my Dad. " Sure I'm just finishing up the Final Touches So I'll be Down in a sec" I Called Back . I Rushed Down Stairs My Dad Holding my Robot along with its Controller and the weapons on the Side Removed the Spares Loaded in the Back should something go wrong . We walked out the front door I made sure that it was locked so no one could get in and what I didn't know is my Dad is still a Robot Arena Champion and he even fights in the Robot wars in the UK and even against other Countries making sure he wins

_FLASHBACK _

_I was looking up one of my Dad's Best fights and we went against Pussy Cat using his Bot the Hurricane Pussy cat was on the attack but not for long the Hurricane Attacked with its Electric Switch Blades then with its Hammers Totally taking out any chance for a counter attack then he pushed the Damaged Pussy Cat into one of the Corner Patrol Zones where Shunt was Waiting while Matilda was Waiting along with Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot and Dead Metal were all going to town on Pussy Cat but What I Noticed that The Hurricane was Slightly Damaged and this was Back when I was about 8 yrs old and that I will never forget he then went on to face Panic Attack and won then Mace 2 and won that Battle and the Final Battle was against None other than Razer a tough little Bot but was Damaged enough Razer tried to get its self up but was able to leave a few punctures in the Hurricane but enough to get it Damaged not only that a couple of its Weapons were missing most notably the Axes on both sides of the Hurricane and even the Set of Spikes on both sides and even the Back and oh yes Razer was Demolished but not Destroyed but My Dad won and was even Crowned the Robot Wars Champion_

_END OF FLASHBACK _

As we Drove to our Destination My Dad Unloaded the Bot and went to get it Registered for the Tournament but someone else was there also another chipmunk but she was Female the Chipette Slowly walked up to me " Hi I'm Brittany and who are you ?" She Asked . " Oh the Names Adam I'm here for the Regional Tournament I take your here for the same thing or did you get your Bot registered Already?" I asked . " Yea my Bots Name is Barbie The Destroyer your going to have to wait till the Tournament but Don't worry I already know that your Bot should be Tough enough to with Stand all of these other Bots but I was the Regional Champion Last year till Someone cheated and stole that tidal away from me and that very person was none other than Jules Brown he might be Smarter than another chipmunk I know he goes by the name of Simon ,Simon Seville he lives next door to me . Anyway

during my last match somehow Jules was some how able to get passed all of my bots defenses and cause severe Damage enough to take out my motors which control the wheels and even knock out the weapons and since then I was and am plotting my revenge I hated that kid for ruining my chance at keeping my tidal and I will win it back even if I have to go through you" Said Brittany Angrily . " Hey if its any Consultation I know you can beat this guy you just have to figure out his Weakness and Exploit it and it would be over for him" I replied Back . " Yea Simple for you though I'm sure that he has every if not all those Weaknesses Covered but I think I know one Its his Mobility I can go for that thus Immobilize oh and thanks for the advice I don't know where you got it but you must be smart enough to know a lot about Battles am I right" Said Brittany . " Yea I actually Played a video game called Robot Arena that's how I know so much" I replied in a matter of fact tone . " Right well My mom should be Done getting my Bot registered and I think your Dad should be Done but remember in the arena we are Enemies so don't think I'm going to hold back and I don't want you to as well" Said Brittany as she started to walk away

_oh Don't you worry Britt I ain't gonna hold back if I know you well enough I should be able to Crush you but then again I might need to study your Bot see how I can get around your weapons and go right for your Mobility then your weapons thus taking you Out_ Thought Adam . As the Regional s got Under way Some of the Bots Got Emilated from the Competition which was fine by me . About half way through there it was Barbie the Destroyer waiting for me I manged to get a good look at its Weapons about 2 Hammers 2 Axes on the Side a forklift and even 4 Electric Switch Blades and 4 Movable Saw Blades . _Damn that's going to be Hard to beat but I know I can do it Lets see go for the wheels …. Wait she also has two sets of Tungsten Steel Spikes I need to be aware of that . Lets See go for the wheels then for the weapons then for the Chassis then that's it Assuming that this Plan of Mine works ….. Yea _

_it will Little does she know that I can handle myself in a Battle like this ok this is the real world not some Computer game … ok Then piece of cake I can do this its only me and her No one else oh crud not good its Jules Brown the person she told me about and he's using Executioner one hell of a tough bot and its one I know from the Video game alright it looks like 3 Moveable Saw Blades two sets of Tungsten Spikes and a Saw Blade Rack Sounds Easy Lets see if I can get it Knocked out …. No problem no problem at all _Thought Adam . Executioner Was only waiting for the Start of the Match So was Barbie the Destroyer and even my Bot Captain america which was only Controlled by a wireless Keyboard and the Match was Under way Executioner Went to attack Barbie the Destroyer and I went to attack the Executioner but I had something Else in Mind Instead of just charging in with no plan I went on the attack and hit him Hard first I took out his Spikes while using my Secret Weapon the Radio Jammer it Jammed any signal going to his Bot from his Controller and that was perfect I added it before I was even brought here Brittany was just stunned at what I was doing it bought her enough time to figure out what I was doing to executioner so she Joined in and wasting no time she layed Waste to Executioner but oh was I on her list next wasting no time I had to move as quick as I could to finish him off he was Beaten but this time I moved my bot back and got ready for the next attack this time by the girl I just met we both just stood there waiting for one of us to make the first move and She did She Charged at me with all weapons and I did the same only I wasn't missing any I started to Hit her Bot with everything I got first the Switch Blades then the Hammers and Axes and she had no clue as to where they came from but I still kept hitting her and even the Diagnostics Transmitter was Transmitting

everything to my LCD Screen that I had also brought with me and I made a few Critical Strikes but I knew it wasn't going to be enough she also fought back with her own weapons but just before she was about to attack there went my Radio Jammer and Boom she couldn't attack or move at all so I Demolished her Bot with everything Hammers Axes Switch Blades and even my Spikes on the Front and Back but I wasn't using one radio Jammer I put on two allowing me to total her Bot to nothing but Scrap Metal but when the match was Over Jules was Done and watching the Carnage that was unfolding before his very eyes and when the smoke cleared I was the winner but she was reluctant enough to swallow her pride . " hey Adam isn't it Congratulations you did great out there even though you have beaten me It doesn't matter you are the Regional Champion you deserve it so you wanna come over to my place for a Celebration dinner?" Asked Brittany . " Well sure and since this Tournament is over I think it would be nice to anyway oh here comes my Dad and your Mom . We Both went to ask if we both could come over and have Dinner Both Brittany's Mom and My Dad Said Yes at the Same time . " Well then Guess I'll See you when we both get back" Said Brittany . " yea Same thing" I replied Back Brittany walked Home not in total Shame like Last year but Glad that she lost to me but unlike most people I didn't rub it in her face and we both Walked Home Happy as ever . Later that night I was getting ready while my Dad Decided to Stay Behind and work on my Nearly Destroyed bot for the State Competition and it wasn't going to be Easy the Armor Survived but too bad the weapons didn't . So the only thing he did was drop me off at Brittany's Place I was a little nervous but I quickly got over it but her mom Opened the door and I got in as soon as possible . " Brittany Glad to see you again" I said . " Same here you know back at the arena you totally laid Waste to that executioner Robot Dang who knew your bot would reign top dog in the arena Good thing I studied you

and figured you out before you could react" Brittany replied back . " Well to be Honest I was the one Dealing every single Blow that I could think of" I told her . " Yea that's true I didn't notice that you had two radio jammers I couldn't get a single Signal to my Bot" she said while Pouting . " Oh turn that frown right side up" I said while making her smile . " OH alright you got me Still I wonder if you and me could work as a team you know for State Tournaments if that is possible" Asked Brittany . " Well I don't know yet but I think that the State Tournament isn't Until Next Month" I said . " Oh thats right and we have all month to Work on our Bots let alone Build New ones in case something goes wrong" She said while her mom was cooking . " Oh I wonder what your mom is cooking for Dinner?" I asked . " Well we are having Homemade Pizza using every single Vegetable that we have like Black Olives Tomatoes Cheese Pepperoni Bacon and Hamburger Helper along with Peppers red and Green oh yes lots of Tomato Sauce and oh is it going to taste like Heaven trust me on that" Said Brittany Reassuringly . " Well that's good to know anyway I take it your room is Upstairs" I said . " Yea Follow me . Said Brittany . We Both went upstairs while the Pizza was getting Made and she Opened the Door . " Wow Who could have Guessed that you won all of these trophies on your own" I said . " My First Bot was The Terminator but that was takin when my Grandmother was Winning State and National and even International you see I was only a Baby when I heard that she Lost in London" Said Brittany . " Well the same thing with my Grand Dad he to lost in London only his Bot was the Black Marble a powerful bot indeed but it was only half way through that he lost he was in Russia that it happened To Bad I to was a baby but after I found the Black Marble My Dad Stored it Upstairs where it still sits only Collecting Dust and still has its Battle Scars and What I only found out is that My Dad is the Robot Wars International Champion" I said . " Yea same thing with my Mother and she to won that exact same thing only her Robot Killer II Manged to make it all the way to the Grand Final and won and even went against other Bots and Beat them but lost to only one" Said Brittany . " I think my Dad's Bots name was the Hurricane,Anyway he to must have faced off against someone I think it might have been your Mother" I said . " Adam you might be right but your Dad and my Mom have been single but the only person that she had sex with …... your Dad" Said Brittany Figuring it out . " I think your right

our family is pretty Deep into Robots so why not Both Families Live together" I told her . " Hmmm It could be Possible we both go to the same school and we also live on the same block same street so yea I think it might work we can talk more after Dinner" As me and Brittany Walked Down the Stairs I found her Mom overhearing the Conversation . " Kids Your right Britt Honey you do have a Dad and its Adam's and Adam honey I am your Mom" Said 30 Year old Claire Seville . " Wow Shocker I didn't know I had a Mom" I whispered . " I didn't know I had a Dad" she Whispered Back . We all Decided to Talk About something else besides Discovering our long lost Parents and Finding out that we are Brother and Sister . After we Polished off the Pizza her Mom Sat us Down and told us the Story of how the two met and fell in love but ended up Separating for the Better and how Me and Brittany met . " Wow Now that's News to me but still you guys Robot Wars International Champions Just Awesome" I said in Astonishment . " Same here NO wonder you never told me you thought I wouldnt figure it out how wrong you were I already knew you were an international Champ it was only a matter of time" Said Brittany Smirking . And So it was time to say goodbye I walked home that night heading Back to my Dad's House only to find that someone stole the Black Marble along with his Current Bot The Hurricane and my Dad just Fuming with anger not over my Bot but some one stealing a legendary bot like the Black Marble . And so the Search was on .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 State tournaments

As Brittany's Mom and Brittany finished Moving in my Dad layed down some rules " Alright you two since I can trust the both of you to not cause any trouble you two can sleep together but that means nothing weird or funny had better be happening up there I know that this is new to all of you but its new to me and we need to all work together oh and be on the lookout for the Black Marble its my Fathers Legendary Bot and who knows what's happening to that bot and I want the person responsible to be brought to justice" said my Dad Sternly . " uh I happen to know the person who took it Jules Brown he was the one that beat my sister in the Regional s last year and I think he was the one that broke in and stole it" I said . " Right we need to track him down and take him down in the State Competition and get him disqualified its the only way we get back the black marble " Brittany said while helping move in. " well this should be the last of the boxes ,anyway though I think we can call it a day and you know Adam hang out and discuss our plan to take him down" Said Brittany winking at me . " Right lets head up stairs to my room and see where it goes from there" I said . " boys will be boys" Said Thomas . " Yea I can say the same thing about Adam's Sister curious as to how they found

out we were international Robot wars Champions?" Asked Claire . " Well for one Adam sure has a way of listening in on Private conversations" Said Thomas . " Yea same with Brittany but we both knew sooner or later they were going to find out no matter how hard we tried to hide it from them there just to smart and I would know" Said Claire. " Well we had better get to work doing household chores so we can let the kids do there own thing goodness knows that they are going to take down that kid from the Regional Competition" Said Claire. As the Day went by Adam Brittany Thomas and Claire all got the house cleaned up and ready to go and even Adam and Brittany worked on there bots for the State Competition later that night .

**Later that night **

**before the State Competition **

" Ok Britt I think we have all the angles worked out and my Dad told me of the Weaknesses of the Black Marble provided our plan isn't shot when we get there" I said . " Right its most likely a four way Eliminator Round so I need you to cover me while I go after Jules Brown and you go after Nathan that way we both take them out and winning at the same time"Said Brittany . " Right our Plan is full proof and we even have a chance against Nathan and Jules but what they don't know is that we are going to switch and put in new bots I'm going to use the red skull what's what your new bot going to be?" I asked . " Ok that's easy Mine's going to be Diablo" said Brittany confidently . " Well then I dont think that Jules won't be expecting anything else when we use our new robots against him" I said Proudly.

_I just pray and hope that our new robots can with stand the assault of the Black marble I just pray , Come on Adam pull yourself together your with Brittany your sister you might as well work with her , sure she's your sister but you might as well think as to what might happen if only the two of us alone , yea we are alone ,_

_As I asked her . " Hey Britt you ever been kissed by a guy before?" I asked . " No" Was her reply . " I see well then you wanna try it" I asked again . " Well we need to lock the door that way your dad doesn't bust us" Said Brittany worriedly . " Right" I said . I walk over to where the door is the Door is closed and the Dead Bolt is put on . " Alright here we go" I said . I start to make my move and Brittany is more than willing to go for it I start to kiss her on the lips then down her neck leaving a trail of kisses Brittany moaned at this and I slid my tounge just begging for entrance she obliged and let my tounge gain access and so our tounges did Battle till mine won . I took her over to my bed where we had a make out session while my Mom and Dad where doing household chores . Me and Brittany were in love with each other something that we never felt in our lives . " Hey Britt do you wanna just lay here and talk?" I asked . " sure but whats there to talk about?" she asked . " Well I was thinking that _

_you and me could still be in love but keep it a secret from our parents till we are ready to tell them" I said . " Right , good idea and I tend to support you on that" Said Brittany . As we layed in bed just talking something came up . " Hey Britt something just hit me and I was thinking that we could you know someday start our own Band and become rich and famous" I said . " Not a bad idea but over time and when we are a lot older" Said Brittany ._

_Alright so its just a dream big deal _Thought Adam . " Hey earth to Adam you in there" Teased Brittany . " huh what? Yea I was just thinking about something" I replied Quickly. " Yea well Dad's been calling you to head down Stairs He thinks he knows something else about what happened" Said Brittany . " On my way " I replied back . We both got downstairs and into the robot workshop and it was about to begin how are going to take down Jules Brown the so called smart one is going to be out smarted by only two chipmunks . " Alright kids yesterday I went over to have a chat with Clara wife to

Emmett Brown and sure enough I knew something was wrong it was later in the night that I heard a crash in the room where I kept all of my trophies and awards and placks and even robots but when I heard the crash I just ignored it little did I know that someone broke in and stole the black marble and you all know this kid don't you well Emmett told me that his other son Jules snuck the Robot back and hid it without any ones permission to go get anything so I called the police to report a break and enter and sure enough I was right it was Jules but somehow I was to slow to stop him and I failed in getting back our most prized Bot but I know a trick that might work" Said my Dad. " Well now we know who did it we now need to get him Disqualified in the State tournament I just hope it works" I replied .

**At the state Competition**

As we Arrived at the location for the State tournament and just as our match was about to start it was called to a hault saying that Jules has an illegal robot . " And I just heard from the judges that one of the competitors had a robot not built by his own hands and the winners are the Red Skull and Diablo there through to the next round" said the announcer . " Adam Brittany you won by default how do you both feel" Asked the announcer . " Well to be honest we felt great at winning this" I said . " Yea I had to figure that our Opponent had an Illegal robot which is our most prized one yet the Black Marble and thanks to the Judges we are going to hit Country wide" Said Brittany . " Well Congratulations and your even through so good luck your going to need it for the tougher Robots and ones that Built them" Said the announcer . " Say never caught your name Sir" I said . " The names Clark and that's all you need to know" Said Clark . " Awesome" I said . Oh but we weren't the only ones that got through Nathan was as well since his own Partner Cheated in using our Prized Robot but people were glad to see it out on the arena floor even if the match was about to start it would have been the fight of the century something that the audience would look forward to and remember for the rest of there lives . And even me Brittany and Nathan were ready to take on the rest of America .


	5. Prologue part I

Prologue part I

As me and Brittany went across the entire country after winning the State Competition we managed to get the upgraded Black Marble we took out every Competitor and left them in the Dust as for Jules Brown he was shipped off to jail and stayed there for robbery and using a illegal Robot in the State Competition but over time me and Brittany Matured and began to learn about life and About Each other

As for Thomas him and Claire Decided to hand over there Bots and even legendary Black Marble hoping that one Day it can be used in future Competition's and sure enough we kept it safe with us through out our Journeys across the Country and while that was going on Brittany Noticed that our parents were getting old so they tended to stay at home more but they were did teach us how to drive which we learned but now ever since we met when we were 13 we started to understand that we worked better as a team than alone we are now 16 and 17 years old and traveling to every single robot Competition and winning every single Trophy and Check but we Donated some of it to Charity and the rest we kept for our selves we managed to buy a house out in Missouri in Mountain Grove our parents are still back in LA California .

We even were offered to Star in the 4th war over in London but something told me that we might as well be ready to ship over to London we didn't know what to expect in London Luckily I knew someone who Stared in Red Dwarf Craig Charles he was the one that Played Dave Lister . Anyway there's so much more I have to say . Anyway we now reside in Mountain Grove Missouri over on West 9th Street far away from the crazy people down on State Street its just me and Brittany and yea we are Married we got Married back in 2006 of March on that Dark night of the 4th so my Dad and Mom Helped Plan the Wedding and we decided to no longer live with our Parents they wanted to grow old and Die together and we Moved out and our Education we both knew it was worth it but Ron Still well our Landlord he's a nice Guy to work with but the Previous one Dave Ammons what a Jerk always Charging more out of people that lived here but now we can just relax and not have to worry we did do some work on it fixing it up . " Hey Adam is our Stuff Moved in and setup Yet" Asked Brittany . " Yea I made sure to do that I can't believe that you and me made a pact to always stick together and so far we have worked together and I was thinking that we could Enter in the 5th war of Robot Wars you Know

over in London wadda ya Say you In ?" I asked . " Sure we all know we are going to go up againsted some of the best of the best of the house robots like Sargent Bash Matilda Dead Metal Sir Killalot and even Mr. Physcho but we can take them but still though they are tough but we are tougher" Said Brittany . " Well then lets head over to there website and Sign up for there 5th war" I said . We signed up for the fifth war the following day a Limo came over to our house to pick us up to take us over to the Airport we took out our best robots Captain America the Red Skull the White Marble the black Marble while Brittany took Barbie the Destroyer along with Diablo the Fiercest of Robots while I took

Destroyer and the one that had the robot carrier carefully put the robots inside as to not Damage any of the weapons or any of the Spare Weapons I even took the Red Marble and that was packed away we got in with our Bags packed full of clothes and even our wireless keyboards LCD screens and two Desktop Computers also Packed inside very carefully . We both got in and it was a long Drive to the Airport but Brittany made sure to lock the house right behind me . " Ok Britt Lets go over the plan we book a hotel stay over for the night on the Day of the Competition we head over we get registered and see where it goes from there" I said . " Right then I just hope our bots can survive the trip cause the Black Marble is a legend but we also Brought the Hurricane and my Mom's Bot the Tornado" Said Brittany . " Right This should be a piece of Cake boy are the people of London gonna be shocked when they see us but we should Just hope we can make it through the Gauntlet the Trail's and Finally to the Arena and who ever we are Facing off against in the Competition" I said . "Well at least you do have a plan this time and this time these bots aren't Stupid and neither are the ones that built them like Chaos Two we need to be cautious of there flipper and I even made sure to install the self flip or what ever you call it anyway boy are they in for a shock when they see Competitors like us chipmunks and its the same with Razer and Panic Attack we know that the bot has that self right system and I think it lifts the bot back onto its wheels so we can beat it" I said . As we got to the Airport everyone helped carried our robots and our Keyboards and Computers so we can link into our bots they were all transported with

Care we managed to get through security with out any problems . We got on the Plane and we were off to London for the 5th War of Robot Wars but little does anyone suspect we both come from the USA so every one can think that we can't beat anyone but oh boy they are wrong we are known as Team Seville our Motto is knock em sock em but we can beat every single team and that is where we have brought our Radio Controller's just for the opening part of robot wars we will then use the Computers for battle but yea we can beat them but we are also up against shunt Dead Mettle Matilda Sergent Bash Sir Killalot and even mr. Physcho and we can take them all without worrying which is why we know that those bots are as tough as nails but we are tougher but yea we can take them and lay Waste to the Entire arena.


End file.
